The disclosed subject matter generally relates to a rotating assembly. In particular, some embodiments of the disclosed subject matter are directed to a rotating base plate assembly that allows the wheel assemblies of wheeled recreational devices such as in-line skates and skateboards to rotate while returning them to a default position when not under stress. Other embodiments include the attachment of blades, skis, or other non-wheel assemblies.
Attempts have been made to develop human-powered, dry land devices that mimic the motion and feel of snowboarding, surfing, etc. Some of the attempts include independent skateboard-like platforms attached to in-line wheels, roller skate wheel assemblies that rotate and cause one another to rotate opposite of the other, and in-line skate wheel assemblies that include independently rotating wheels.
None of the prior devices includes a proper interaction between front and back wheel assemblies and none of the prior devices allow for proper rotation of wheel assemblies. As a result, none of the prior devices has been found to both effectively allow a sideways motion necessary for simulating snowboarding and/or surfing and include aspects of conventional wheeled skates with disconnected feet.